The Forgotten Avatar: Book One: Resurgence
by Alex of Light
Summary: In the modern-day, when bending is only known in legends, he is all but forgotten. Lacking purpose in his life and filled with past grievances, the new Avatar wonders aimlessly until a chance encounter changes his life forever. Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Hope

**The Forgotten Avatar**

 **Chapter One**

 **Hope**

 **Yo! Though there are thousands of them, I thought I'd try my hand at an Avatar fan fic. I'm shooting for at least twenty chapters in tribute of the old show. I pray that everything works out.**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra are owned by Bryan Konitzko, Micheal Dante DiMartino, and Nickelodeon. I do not own any other mention properties.**

You want to know the worst thing about being the Avatar these days? People believe that you are a thing of the past, a myth, a story to tell your kids to help them fall asleep. No one needs you anymore. All you can do is keep your head down so no one knows who you are and keep their pity to themselves. Maybe I'm just bitter, but there is only so much you can tolerate before you just stop telling people who you are because they'll either laugh you off or believe you and feel sorry for you, especially after a major screw up.

Even bending has become a thing of legends, no longer in practice after advancements in technology rendered them all but useless. It just faded from the public's minds along with the spirits. Being only visited by me, the spirits and Air nomads have been the only ones to show me kindness in my miserable life. The single reason I haven't ended it yet is because I will only pass on this burden to someone else and I believe that to be wrong.

So, I wonder. No purpose. No hope. No salvation. Only the unbearable silence of solitude.

At least... that's how it used to be.

...

...

...

My head jerked up as I heard a sleepy grunt and the rustling of cloth from the back of the house. I had nodded off by the fire, hoping the kid would wake up soon so I could do a proper evaluation of his wounds before sending him on his way. Standing from the table and brushing the raven hair from my eyes, fingers brushing a familiar set of scars from a wolfbat on the left, I walked towards the back room.

It was a short walk, being in the only other room in the whole house. Eyes sweeping over the young man asleep in my bed. I had found him unconcious in a nearby clearing, his torso torn apart by what looked like a platypusbear. Using the water from his canteen, I closed the wounds without much trouble. But he had a broken arm, I could only set the bones in place and the badage them to keep the them from moving. During the process of getting him in the bed, I noticed a tattoo in the shape of a dragon on his right shoulder blade that extended down his side.

Ruffling his short, spikey brown hair as he slept on, I returned to the herb filled kitchen where I had a few remedies sitting in wait for the kid to wake up. It was probaly half an hour before he did. Taking one last drag on it, I put out the cigarette and let out cloud of smoke before getting up again and bringing a tray of food and medicine over to the bed.

"Wh...what happened? Where am I?" He asked, looking around before his bright, blue eyes settled on me. His voice was sounded older than I had expected and had a slight musical tone to it.

"From the looks of it," I said, almost mechanically, "you had a nasty run in with a platypusbear. I took care of most of your wounds were I found you and brought you to my home to treat your broken bones. Here," handing him the first of the herbal teas, "this should help ease the pain."

"How long have I been out?" taking a tentative sip and cringed at the bitter taste.

"Six hours, give or take." placing the tray in his lap, tapping one of the other cups, "Once your done with that one, take this and your bones should mend quickly." Standing up and setting out to hunt for dinner.

"Who are you?" the kid asked, I could feel his eyes drilling holes in the back of my head.

Without turning, "Kise" I answered and stepped out into a canopy of pine trees, whose green needles matched my irises.

It was a short hunt, having learned the siesmic sense from the badgermoles, I easily found suitable prey to feed two people. Skinning and cutting out the edible meats outside and burying the rest a good six feet under, I came in to find the kid trying to read one of my books.

It was an old one, from Wa Shi Tong's library, cataloging Avatars far into the past. I had been using this as a guide to my previous lives and learn from there mistakes. This book held illustrations and short biographies of each person it documented, which was a huge help. But the question still stands, why was he so interested in it? I brushed the inquiry aside for now and let him read.

"You know," setting the meat down on the table, "it's easier if you light a candle." I said as I collected all the neccessary ingrediants for tonights supper.

"I couldn't find any matches or lighters." he grumbled, scrunching up his face in frustration. This caused me to do something I hadn't done in a while. Laugh.

It sounded almost forgien, having not done so in so long, "Here," a smile having worked it's way across my face and lighting the wick by placing it between a thumb and index finger, "I forgot I had none since I have no need for them."

"Then you must be a bender!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Half-smile on my face, "You're as sharp as whip kid, what's your name?" I chuckled.

"Takashi, and I'm 21 so don't call me kid." he pouted slightly

"Well that means you're still younger than me, by about four years." Ruffling his hair good naturedly before he pushed my arm away. "And I'm not just a bender, I'm the Avatar." I said, slightly proud for once in my life.

"No way!" he proclaimed.

"Yes way." before letting Raava show herself in my eyes.

"That's so awesome! All I can do is hack computers, but that's a thousand times cooler!" getting so excited he doubled up in pain from moving so much.

"Easy now, you don't want to injure yourself further do you?" I cooed, returning to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I always knew those stories my great-grandpa told me were true." Laying back down in the bed.

I continued to smile as I finished adding ingredients to the stew, just stirring it occasionally, and listened to Takashi tell me about how the world had changed in the last seven years. I knew about most of the things he was telling me, but I kept my mouth shut as the guy passionatly went on about computers and how they ran. He knew quite a lot, most of it went right over my head. But I didn't mind, I just liked listening to his vioce.

When the stew was done, it was my turn to answer some questions.

"So why do you live way out here in the middle of no where?" He asked before devouring his dinner.

"I like the peace it brings and it helps me connect with the spirits and come to terms with other, more personal matters. Besides, I hate the noise of the city, too much going on at one time." Cringing at the thought of the last time I was in Omashu.

"But doesn't it get lonely out here?" concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, it does." Solemn, clenching my fists in my lap as I looked at the floor. "I don't regret it though, it's given me a lot of time to think and come to terms with mistakes that have plagued me for years. You have no idea how depressing it was to have so many pity me because there really isn't a purpose for an Avatar." Finishing my bowl of food, "I'd rather not say anymore about it."

"I always knew that other's didn't believe that benders ever existed, but I always thought that the Avatar could at least recieve some sort of recognition other than what you just described." he whispered thoughtfully, as though he were coming up with some kind of plan. "But you still help people, that has to account for something."

I chuckled darkly, "I only do it so I don't tarnish the Avatar's name." Thinking of a few past lives who would have more than just angry words if I did that.

"So, why don't you try to get it out there? Remind people why you're here in the first place and bring balance where its needed like the previous Avatars?!" a manic glint in his eye.

"It's not that simple kid, people are not so easily convinced. They've already ignored my last four lives, what makes me any different?" Successfully killing the conversation. _Although,_ having a sudden thought, _ripples can eventually make waves. But it won't be a walk in the park. And there's 'that' organization of people that's still looking for me._

The sun setting outside the window's field of vision, I cleaned the remains of our dinner and had the kid get things ready for the night while I finished the last of my daily tasks. Walking a good distance from the house, I noticed a storm far off in the horizon heading in our direction, cutting today's session short. Bending the water around me, I walked into the alcove behind a waterfall for medatational purposes. Slowing my breathing and letting go, I allowed myself to cross-over into the relm of the spirits.

"What kept you?" said a warm, comforting voice that never failed to smooth out the edges of the day. Iroh had set up the usual array of tea and other assortments.

"Oh some kid had an unfortunate encounter with the wildlife and now he wants me to try helping people again." sighing tiredly. "I'm not sure if I even should, I mean, I tried before and that only lead to heartache." Drinking his famous tea, sootheing my spirit.

"It seems, that this young man believes that you'll find the world ready for your return." Hinting that there was something that I had yet to see, true to his reputation.

"I dunno, Takashi did seem optimistic that I could change things..." trying to figure out what the old man was getting at.

"Ahhh, interesting that you mention him by name. Did he do or say anything different when he found out your true identity?" intrigued and armed with new tools for this game of his.

"Well, yeah." Thinking about it more. "A rather jarring difference actually, he was really awestruck when he found out and I could tell he was honest in every word he said. The greatest suprise was that he didn't even begin to pity me like most people do, but acted as though he admired me greatly." Sighing, I drained the last of the tea, "I don't deserve it, not after the incident seven years ago and who I've become because of it."

"I hoped that after all these years, you'd be able to talk about them more freely." Reaching across the table to place consoling hands upon my shoulders as I began to tremmor at the memories from that from that distant week. This is why I liked Iroh so much, he knew exactly how to calm me down.

"Time has only slowly healed those wounds. Though closed, they still hurt me greatly." Slightly grim, I looked into his warm eyes to see only empathy there. "Although, maybe it is time for me to try again. I've felt sorry for myself for too long, it's time for the world to remember that Avatar is more than a legend." Standing to embrace the old man, "Thank you, for all your help." I whispered.

Breaking apart, "No need. I've helped enough Avatars that you could say that it's become my job." He joked, pulling out a slight chuckle from me.

"I'll be sure to vist your old tea shop if I get the chance." I promised, waving to him as I returned to my material body.

Streching for a few seconds, I hurried back home to check on the kid. By the time I arrived it had already begun to rain, but I wasn't concerned with that right now. The door was ajar and the house looked as though it had been used for target practice. I approached it cautiously, using the air to keep me silent in my foot work. As I got closer, I noticed the lock had been busted and the door clutched despertly to it's hinges. At my touch, it almost crashed to the ground as I entered the house to find it ransacked and the kid missing. Before I could turn and run back outside to start searching for him, something was pressed into my back and someone spoke as thunder cracked out side.

"Don't move." a gruff voice ordered over the distant rumbling, "If you don't want us to hurt your friend, you'll come with me. Quietly." Prodding my back with the gun barral to threaten me, typical fear tactic that bandits were know for.

"Do you even have any idea who you're messing with right now?" I growled, discreetly moving my hand to get a bending grip on the muzzle.

The bandit laughed and said in mirth, "What? Oh, now you're gonna tell me that your the Avatar or something? That's rich." Chuckling at his own joke, not knowing his cheek had just bought him a one way ticket to the void.

With a split-second of a feral grin, I clenched my hand and sufficiantly crushed the gun, making it impossible to use. "Bingo." I said in a sing-song sort of voice as I turned to see his petrified face. The entire building shook as I encased the man in rock, enprisoning him. "Now, tell me were you're buddies are or I'll pound you into the dirt." Placing a hand on the stone, "And stick to the truth, I can tell if your lying."

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt me." I could feel his heart racing and took note of the pace in case of a lie. "They're a couple miles to the south, they'd be holding your friend in the boss's tent." His heart beat stayed the same.

"And how many will be there?" Growing impatient.

"Thirty, including me."

"Good." _Now, I just have two more questions and only his boss will be able to tell me what I need to know._ I turned from the frightened man and began to exchange the garments I wore for ones to conceal my identity. Hood raised and face covered by cloth, I returned my attention to my prisoner and froze the blood within his viens and buried him deep within the earth below. _One down, twenty-nine to go._

You wouldn't think, for as tall and muscular as I am, that I couldn't manage steath so well. But with the air carring me from tree to tree, I made my way to the camp quickly, as silent as a wrathe. It only took me a couple minutes to close the distance and begin the hunt.

Circling the camp a few times, I got a good feel for the environment where my prey had made their bed tonight. Ten men stood as senturies while the rest remained complacent and unarmed, for they believed themselves safe. But something stood out among them, they acted far too civilized to be actual bandits even though they were dressed as such. Yet another question for the leader, whose tent lay in the center of the camp. _Ravaa, I require your power._

 _"There is no need for you to ask."_ She responded gently, but nonetheless, lent me her strength.

With speed greater than my own, I struck down a watcher, a second, a third, a fifth, an eighth, and a tenth that no longer drew breath. From vantage point to vantage point I flew as more fell by my hand as I made my deadly rounds. Those who saw me screeched about bloodthirsty demons before being silenced. In a short while, the only ones that stood where the boss, Takashi, and myself.

The tent's entrance was blown open and held aloft by unseen winds, within stood the last of my quarry. He was a slight man dressed on rich clothing and his tent was filled with lavish luxeries, these people were definitely not ones who stole to make their livelyhoods.

"What manner of devil are you?!" the small man blanched beneath my gaze, his voice similar to the aristocrats of the cities.

 **"One who comes to reclaim what you have taken,"** voices of ages past mixing with my own, **"and one with questions and no patience for false answers."** Slowly closing the gap between us.

In fear, the gangleader grabbed a pistol to use against me only to have it torn from his grasp and find it being crushed as easily as paper in my hand. He dropped to his knees and begged, "I'll talk, I'll talk, just don't hurt me!" _That was easy._

 **"I can not guarantee that."** The man's eyes widened fearfully. **"Now, tell me who sent you and why."**

"They said that you'd know who they were, that this was a message telling you that they are closing in on you. Please that's all I know, I've never seen them myself. Always leaving their orders at my doorstep with instructions and the funds needed, I swear it!" He pleaded.

 **"Thank you for your service."** His face displayed pure terror briefly before I turned his head sharply, snapping the virtabre.

I took a deep breath and let go of Ravaa's power, certain that there was no one left that could flee or sneak up and stab me in the back. Swaying slightly, I lowered my hood and mask as I began to look around for something useful. I found a large amount of cash in a box and pocketed it quickly, but nothing else caught my intrest. Takashi was near the back and appeared to be knocked out. But when I drew closer, I saw that was not the case.

The damn kid was fast asleep, probably since he was taken from the house and apparently didn't even know he was chained to a post as he dreamed on. Breaking his ties, I carefully scooped him up in my arms kept him close as I walked through gore spotted camp back home. On a paper back in the main tent, the words "Be patient, I will be coming for you soon enough." were written.

~~~~The next morning~~~~

I awoke to the sound of a low, pleased hum somewhere around my chest. Blearily, I looked down to see that kid had wrapped his lithe arms around me. Normally I would have pryed him off me, but, as I scratched a strong chin under my beard, I was far exhausted to care and just gently shook him awake. Stirring slightly, he yawned as looked up at me, pawing at his eyes like a baby polarbear dog and just as innocent

"How's your arm?" I asked, almost doting on the kid.

"Better than ever!" He answered with a tired flare.

"That's the spirits for ya, they know their remidies." Getting dressed and stuffing what little I owned into a backpack, "Feel up to traveling today?"

"Why do you ask?" Cocking an eyebrow.

"To spread the word that Avatar is back of course!" I said matter-of-factly, "I mean, it was your idea, or were you just kidding?"

"Wha...?! You mean it?!" I nodded. "Yipeeee!" he whooped, jumping up and punching the air.

After a quick breakfast, we collected a few essential supplies and set off. He had to tuck in the shirt I lent him, which hung loosely, to keep it from snagging on branches and other things along the path.

Walking backwards with a look of curiousity, Takashi asked, "Hey, since their aren't any benders around, how did master the four elements?"

Catching him as he tripped over a rock, "From the original masters, mostly." I answered. "No one knows that the air nomads and sky bison still exist, so that's were I picked up air bending. The other three were a bit harder, bagermoles aren't exactly great at talking." Thinking back, "And there's still a few dragons roaming around if you know where to look and the Moon spirit was a nice enough girl to talk to every now and again." Returning my gaze to him, "Does that answer your question?"

"Wow!" He gasped in awe, eyes sparkling with wonder.

Though there were plenty of trees and shrubbery to block it from view, I glaced over in the direction of the camp as we past it. "Hey kid," I questioned, "What do you know about Avatar Kyoshi?"

"She was an Avatar?! All our history books said that she defeated Chin the Conquerer and founded both the Dia Li and Kyoshi Island." He answered thoughtfully. "Other than that, nothing much. Why? Was she a great Avatar?"

"'Great' is a strong word." I said slowly. "Let's just say that you'd never want to cross her and never ask her for advice. Even Death himself couldn't claim her untill she allowed him."

"She sounds like a very scary woman." He shivered.

"Very." I confirmed. "Still, her skills as a bender were well respected." Trying to end on a positve note. "She just didn't find Kyoshi Island, she created it."

Takashi let out a low whistle, impressed. He was soon distracted and ran gleefully towards a group of wild flower to look at them in wonder. I chuckled to myself as he got more excited spotted dragonflys circling them. Pulling out a smoke, I only felt more confident that I made the right choice as I lit it and took the first drag. I owe this kid this much since he's given me something I haven't had in a very long time.

Hope.

 **...**

 **Avatar Kise**

Age: 25

Height: 6' 2"

Hair: Black, mid-length, shaggy. Soulpatch, thin eyebrows

Eye Color: Dark Green

Build: Muscular, strong jawline

Scars/Tattoos/Peircings: Thin, claw-like scars above his left eye from a wolfbat

Habits: Smokes, cracks joints, talks to himself on occasion

Likes: Nature, Peace and quite, reading, and other simple things

Dislikes: Cities, obnoxious people

Personality/History: A bit distrustful of strangers at first, can be mildly bitter and rather morbid without realizing it, helps those in need out of a sense of tribute to the Avatar legacy, a bit old fashioned, wise beyond his years, strong connections with his past lives and Raava, and his sense of humor can get pretty dark at times. Still grieves for the friends he lost to a mistake he made seven years ago. Has no qualms with killing if he needs to.

 **Takashi**

Age: 21

Height: 5' 10"

Hair: Short, spiky, brown. Dark eyebrows

Eye Color: Bright blue

Build: Lithe, slightly femine jawline

Scars/Tattoos/Peircings: Dragon tattoo that extends from his right shoulder blade to the top of his hip.

Habits: Glomping his friends for no reason, daydreaming, writing nice things about his friends in a little notebook he carries with him at all times.

Likes: Kise, stories about past Avatars, hacking into classified files

Dislikes: Rules, deadlines, being dirty

Personality/History: Born into a weathy family, he's been sheltered most his life and has only had a few friends. He's often cheerful and the optimistic one in a group. He's always looked up to the Avatar due to the amazing stories told to him by his late great-grandfather. Though he is loyal and not easily detured, he is still very naive and doesn't know how most of the world works. Most of his loyalty belongs to Kise after having his life saved by the forworn Avatar and has developed a rather great interest in the man.

 **Alright, I finally got this one up. I'm gonna try to end each chapter with slightly more detailed disciptions of the characters or as they are introduced. As always, for those who have read my other titles, I ask that you leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll be on break for little while, but expect more chapters in the future. See ya!**


	2. Haunting Memories

**The Forgotten Avatar**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Haunting Memories**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra are owned by Bryan Konitzko, Micheal Dante DiMartino, and Nickelodeon. I do not own any other mention properties.**

 _"Hurry up Kise! Or you'll be buying lunch!" Akio called a few rooftops ahead, I would never know how he ever talked me into doing stupid things like racing on top of buildings._

 _"Not fair, you got a headstart!" I shouted as I chased after him, tripping up but miraclously didn't fall to my death. In all the years I've been friends with him, I could never figure out how I haven't killed myself with these stunts._

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about." he giggled michievously, as he always did when he lied._

 _~~~~A few years later~~~~_

 _"Good God Kise! Who'd you get in a fight with this time, the entire athletic department?!" Akio demanded. Shocked by my sorry state, brown eyes swimming in concern._

 _Bloodied and brused, I could only blink and stare dully at the average sized, silver-haired teen before my lips twitched into a faint grin. "If you think I look bad," I husked quietly, bleeding from several places, "you should see the other guys." I chuckled weakly before hissing in pain and struggled to catch my breath. "Okay, they got a few good hits in."_

 _"A few?" Cocking an eyebrow._

 _I was silent for a few seconds, "A lot." I admitted._

 _Sighing tiredly and grabbing the back of his neck, "Can you stand?" I tried to, bracing myself against the alley's wall only to slam back down into the blood stained pavement. Panting heavily, I had spent the last of my energy and slowly shook my head no._

 _Sighing agian, he gently grasped one of my arms and drapped it over his shoulder before grabbing my side and hoisting me to my feet to allow me to lean on him for support. He has had to at least done this twenty times by now, but it still amazed me that someone his size could lift and carry a behemoth like me._

 _"So what was it this time?" he asked impatiently._

 _"Don't remember." I said slowly, struggling to keep my eyes open at this point. "But I was able to knock out ten of 'em before they started beating me with whatever they could find."_

 _"Masochist."_

 _"Am not." I agued childlishly as we shuffled awkwardly at a snails pace down the empty street. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't worry about it."_

 _'This feels...nice.' I thought as I had so many times before blacking out._

 _~~~~A couple months later~~~~_

 _"She said yes Kise! She said yes!" A familiar voice shouted in pure joy as someone burst through the front door of the apartment._

 _"Who the what now?" I asked, confused as I looked up from my book to see Akio smiling like an idiot._

 _"You know, Chiho, the girl I've been dating since we started high school. I asked her to marry me today and she said yes!" he exclaimed in breathless joy._

 _"Oh." I said simply, concealing the world that was crumbling behind a blank face. 'I should've expected this, but still, why does it hurt so much?' "Well that's great, I'm happy for you." Putting on a happy facade to conceal this confusing pain._

 _"Actually, you're the first person I told. I thought it right that my Best man should be first to know." Looking smug._

 _"Wha..really?" Shocked._

 _"Well yeah. I mean," throwing his hands behind his head in the care-free way he always did, "we've been best friends since forever and I wouldn't have it any other way." Looking off in the distance, smiling at the bright future to come. Bright for him anyways._

 _I continued to play along as if nothing was wrong as my world descend further into the abyss that was unexpected sorrow._

 _~~~~A week later~~~~_

 _I felt a chill as I jolted awake, finding myself lying on the cold floor of an underground cistern. Memory hazy, I felt as though I were in a dream and none of this was real. Sitting up, I found that I barely had the strength to push myself to my feet. The place smelt of mildew and metal and I could hear the steady drip of water hitting flesh. Turning to the sound, I was met with a gruesome sight._

 _Dozens of men, all dressed in similar robes, littered the room in every direction. All their blood stained faces had the same, terrified expression as their limbs were either impaled on earthen or icy spikes, jutted out at odd angles, or burnt by some great heat. I covered my mouth in horror only to recieve another shock. My hands were stained scarlet, it being the blood of those around me or my own, I did not know._

 _The greatest of these terrors came in the form of a man with a dagger burried in his chest, his beautiful silver hair stained with red._

 _The memories flooded back then, all at once. Akio and I were celebrating his upcoming marriage with a rooftop race for old time sakes when these men in robes kidnapped us. We were gagged and blindfolded as we were shunted into a vehicle that drove us to some unknown location. These men then tortured Akio, constantly telling me that if I went in to the 'Avatar State' that they would stop. Tied to a chair, I pleaded through tears and shouts that I had no idea what they were talking about and just let him go. But a woman with a cruel face, that looked vaguely familiar for some odd reason, walked up to him and swiftly stabbed him in the heart. I watched in horrified silence as the light left his shocked eyes before he was tossed to the floor like trash._

 _"No." I whimpered, Akio's blood pooling beneath him. "NOOOOOOOO!" I howled. The rest was hidden behind a haze of pure rage and pain. They had got what they wanted, but it wasn't at all what they expected. 'I did this.'_

 _I dropped to my knees to lift the face that had changed so much since the first day we met into my lap and closed his sightless eyes. "I'll avenge you, I swear it. But it will be a while, okay Akio." Kissing him on the forehead, "I love you, always had apparently."_

 _"Hurry, Lady Sao Fang wants the Avatar captured alive!"_

 _Standing, quickly looked for an exit and bolted. Guilt heavy in my heart as I left the man I loved's body behind. 'Forgive me.'_

 _~~~~Later that night~~~~_

 _Panicing and with no where else to go, I ran for my parents' home because I thought for sure that they had my apartment staked out. I felt heavy, barely able to keep moving at the pace I was going, I rounded the street corner to see the house I grew up in come into view. Breath coming out in shuddering pants, I slowed to a hobbling walk and approached the front gate as I looked on to see a bedroom light on upstairs. But as soon as my fingers touched the latch, the building erupted in a great inferno and my limbs seemed to move on their own as I took a steady stance and brought my arms up to block upper body from the flames. The burning I had expected to recieve was replace by an intense heat at my sides. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see a jagged boulder that stood at fifteen feet tall and six feet wide that appeared to have shoot out of the ground when I tried to sheild myself._

 _"You have finally awakened." Said a strong, yet motherly female voice in my head._

 _"What the hell is going on?! Am I going insane?!" almost shrieking in fright._

 _"Hush child," cooed the voice, "you are not losing your mind. You have only finally realized who you truly are."_

 _"And who is that?" I asked in cautious terror._

 _"The keeper of balance," hummed the voice, resonating throughout my body, "the Avatar."_

 _At that moment, one of the men I had been running from had appeared on a nearby rooftop and shoot out his hand. My body moved, once agian, on it's own as I spun away, feeling gusts of wind carry me along, and punched in his direction as heat traveled down my arm and extended past my fist a great blast of flames that was the same size as me. They hit the man full on and he began to scream in angony as I watched in horror as to what I had done._

~~~~The present day~~~~

I bolted up and quickly slammed a fist into the nearest wall to insure my safety, the screams of dead men still ringing in my ears. Satisfied when the vibrations confirmed that I was safe, I remembered where I was as I felt Ravaa stir deep within me. Takashi had insisted that we stay at his parents' house for the night and let them know that we would be traveling the world together. They were good people, though I could tell that they didn't want their son traveling with some man they had just met. But they relented when I proved to them that no harm would come to him, on my honor as the Avatar.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I grabbed my smokes off the bedside table and began walking down the hall towards the front doors. Barefoot and shirtless, I strode out onto the estate's enclosed yard. Sticking one in my mouth and lighting it, I took the first drag and continued my moon lit stroll of the grounds. My eyes briefly met with a faded painting of a flying boar above the front gate before I turned to the stream that wrapped it's way though the expanse of grass. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu, like I had been here before.

I stopped at it's edge when I saw a reflection I did not recognize, only to realize it was my own. I really wasn't used to the forced groomming I had to endure after being introduced as the man who had been living in the woods for several years. My hair had been trimmed to about mid-length and was neat and tidy before I ruffled it to give it a more care-free look and all that remained of my beard was a small bit of hair under my lip. I think the kid called it a soul patch. It had been a while since I had seen my face this clearly and I definitely looked older than I was, living in the wilderness does that to you apparently.

My eyes flicked over to the near full moon's reflection for an instant and I continued my walk, dragging on the last of the first cigarette while crossing the stream before incinerating the remains and lighting another one. Takashi was definately not the most graceful of people, the thought occurred as I felt the vibrations of him falling from window as he was most likely climbing out of to come join me.

I stopped as I neared one of the walls, a corner not to far off from my left, and inspected two identical divets in the ground. Whatever made them left behind flecks of metal and a sense of being trapped. I put any questions I had about this mystery on hold as Takashi full on slammed into me, which would have knocked me over if I hadn't been expecting it, and wrapped his arms just below my rib cage. I found this to be a habit and a type of greeting of his, I was rather taken aback the first time he did it. But now I just allow it to happen, knowing that he would let go soon.

"So watcha doin'?" Releasing his grip and standing beside me.

"Taking a walk to calm my nerves." I answered simply, taking another hit of nicotine.

"And is it working?" Innocently leaning forward to get a better look at my face.

"Yep."

"Nightmare?"

I nodded.

"What about?"

Surprisingly, I answered. "People that I cared for that I couldn't save, things that I've done to survive." Pausing for a moment. "I thought that it had stopped, but that was probably just a fluke."

"When was the last time you had it?"

Slamming a heel into the ground, I made a bench for us to sit on as we talked, "Couple nights ago, before I found you I think..." trailing off, puzzled.

As I tried to find an answer as to why that was, I began to pull the metal flecks from the ground and had them congeal into a single, small orb. As soon as it touched my palm, everything felt fuzzy and I was shown an old areana where a small, blind girl stood across from me, talking smack. I was then shown the same girl again, but this time she was dressed in a white gown and standing in the very spot Takashi and I were. I somehow knew her name and that this was her home. As my senses returned, I had the urge to go to that first place I was shown.

"Kise, are you okay?" Takashi fretted, a sad smirk played across my face at the all to familiar phrase and tone.

Swaying slightly, "I'm fine," looking around for my missing cigarette, "Ravaa likes to tell me places that I should go from her memories, usually for a very unspecified reason. She's been my one of my only guides in this whole Avatar mess really. " I explained, giving up and just looked around. Now that I knew why this place felt so familiar, I began to smile at the memories that weren't mine but they were in a way.

"Wow, none of the stories Grandpa told had nothing like that in them!" he said in awe.

"Ravaa has always been content to stay out of the stories about the Avatars, though she doesn't mind us telling people about her." Changing the subject, "Hey Takashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where I could find the old Earth Rumble Six stadium?" I asked.

"No, but I think my dad knows. He's always talking about how all the 'ruffians' from town go there for fighting tournaments." he answered thoughtfully. "We could ask him during breakfast." Dawns first light shining upon his bright face, imprinting a wonderful memory among those that hurt and I felt lighter because of it.

~~~~Later that evening~~~~

Takashi's father had been of some help, he had given us a starting point. But that only started one of the longest goose chases I've ever been on. We kept having to go from person to person, bar to bar, and were almost ambushed a couple times. Needless to say, I was slightly weary from fighting when we finally arrived at the cave entrance of the underground brawler's tournament. From what I'd gathered, as we slipped the doorman some cash, all the fighters that particpated were benders. At least that's what one man told me after I earthbended my way out of his ambush. Curious, I decided to enter the tournament to find out more.

"Name." demanded a pretty, yet crabby looking woman at the regestration desk.

"Kise," I answered dryly.

"No no no, your _name_ ," she said, tapping the paper in front of her with a pen.

"Oooh, ummm..." thinking quickly, "Elemental Spirit." I said on the fly.

"Bending style."

"Earth."

"Singles, Doubles, or Battle Royale."

"Hmmm, Battle Royale."

"That's the last fight and the winner gets the entire pool," indicating a large pot of cash, "some of the best come here for a chance at the cash prize."

"I'll take my chances." Smirking.

"Whatever, please contribute five thousand to the pot and wait in the designated area until your name is called." Pulling out the remainder of the Yuan I picked up from the camp a couple days ago, I tossed it into the kettle with the rest and went to the locker room I was directed to. Most of my cash had gone into finding this place.

As I walked in, I did see that there was possibly quite a few capable fighters. There were firebenders in one corner, waterbenders by a fountain, and the rest were most likely earthbenders going by their bulky builds. There was one young man around Takashi's age, I noticed after changing, that sat by himself. He had a strong, yet compact build, long, light brown hair that was pulled into a bun at the crown. On a small nose sat a pair of thin, half-moon glasses that, at this angle, almost hid his smoky grey eyes. He looked rather out of place here, like a college student here on a bet.

After checking to see no one was looking, I lit a smoke and walked over to the young man. Since I looked like an earthbender, steady bulid, shirtless, barefoot, studded bracers and greaves, baggy pants, and a green shash around my waist, it wouldn't do if someone saw me firebending. "Mind if I have a seat?" I asked, flicking my ashes away from him.

Dropping the serious look on his face for a friendlyer one, "Not at all." he said, his voice warm and brimming with youthful optimism.

"So," I began, taking a drag, "What's someone like you doing here, college hazing?"

"No, I dropped college sometime ago."

"A bet then?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"Huh," I huffed, stumped. "I take it you're here for the cash prize, if anything else."

"Yes, I was hoping that..."

"Hoping that what?" Said a brutish man loudly as he walked by, "That a pipsqueak like you could win the whole thing by yourself? Yeah right!" laughing harshly before his face met the ground as I tripped him.

Taking another drag, I stood up to meet his seething expression, "Yes, sunshine?" I said with a cheshire grin, blowing smoke up into his face.

"You're dead!" He growled menacingly, blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh am I now?" purposely flicking ashes at him, "Go on, make my day."

"That's it!" His punch falling short by an inch when some people, most likely his friends, pulled him back and restrained him.

"Easy Shu, this guy's not worth be disqualifed over." The guy around his middle chidded.

"Fine." regaining some composure, "but watch yerself in the ring." he threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." waving him off and returning to my seat, tossing the cigarette butt in the nearest trash can. "Gods people like him really rub me up the wrong way." I muttered surrly under my breath.

The call for the Battle Royale participants could have come sooner. I needed to get rid of all this pent up aggression before I could take it out on the wrong person, namely Takashi.

The ring was bigger than the one in my vision, lower as well. Surrounded by water, and cutting through the middle, the main square was made of rock. Each contestent walked out across a metal bridge from their own tunnel as their names were called.

"And our last newcomer to the stage, the mysterious Elemental Spirit!" Called out an enthusiastic commentator. I casually strutted out to the ring as I recieved a thunderous applause, some of the women in the crowd turning to whisper something to their friends. I waved in Takashi's direction when I spotting him making one hell of a scene by overexcitedly cheering for me. Not that I didn't appreciated, but I wished he'd show a little restraint.

From my corner, I counted forty-five fighters in the ring other than myself. In my sweep, I met the gaze of the man I tripped back in the locker room and immediatly felt uneasy. He looked almost too happy as he caught my line of sight, as if he had some plan to sabatoge my chances. Only half hearing the rules being explained, I readied for any scheme that he could be throwing my way. But I didn't account for their being more than one person being involved.

It happened almost instantly. As sixteen were quickly tossed into the drink, three men and a woman made their advance. Handicapped to one element, I took a ready stance and raised a wall of stone as two men began their assualt with fire blasts from each side. All the while, the woman skated on ice, making it impossible to track her through the earth, and flanked me from behind and encased my feet in ice. Distracted, the third man, the one I tripped earlier, broke my barriers as the firebenders comitted to a simutanious barage of fire. Bringing my fists up and together, I created a pillar wide enough to protect me from the brunt of the attack and unfreeze my feet from the floor. Feeling a tug at my waist, I was caught off guard when the woman took my sash and used it to blindfold me. I tried in vain to remove it, only to find a complicated knot that would take more time than I could get while on the battlefield to undo.

Since it was purely cosmetic, my pants stayed where they were as the commentator said with sympathy, "And a dirty move against our brave newcomer, I'm afraid he won't last much longer folks." There was a combination of cheers and boos at this point, I almost didn't catch what my 'warden' said.

"I warned ya, yer fate is in my hands now." the large man jeered.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," I said calmly, straightening and looking looking directly at the man, "is there a rule against killing?" I asked.

"Don't answer that!" spat the leader as one of the firebenders began to answer, "he's trying to find us by our voices. Yeah there is, why do need to know? We're gonna do much worse than that."

"Just checking. Oh and," with a quick jab to the floor, I sent him out of bounds. "I don't need sound to find you." I said quitely, giving a fearful jolt through my opponents. Taking advantage of their distraction, I sent them to join their friend soon after.

"Amazing!" cheered the commentator as I tried to rip off my blindfold, "Even though he was at disadvatage without his sight, the Elemental Spirit took out his opponents with minimal effort! Truely we are in the presence of an earthbending master!" recieving a resounding roar from the crowd as my frustation grew. "With twenty other contestants still standing in his way, even he might be hard pressed to take home the gold!" Wait...did he just...FIREBEND!?"

"Oops." I said quietly as the crowd went silent, the ashen remains of my sash slipping through my grip. My emotions having gotten the better of me, I had accidently set the cloth on fire while trying to remove it.

"In all my years of commentating," the man behind the mic having recovered first, "I have never seen a person bend more than one element. This is astounding! Let's just see what other hidden talents this young man has!" reaving up the stadium once more.

This, unfortunately, roused the other fighters slowly from their shock induced trances. With a _screw it_ mentality, I lit a cigarette and took a rather deep drag. Instead of letting out a great cloud of smoke, I released a great comet of flame with a roar that cut my competition in half. With a smirk, I placed the smoke in the cornor of my mouth as they looked at me as though they weren't aware that was possible and started to charge.

 _Oh this is just too easy, none of them know their true potential. The waterbenders are still dangerous though, the moon is full tonight. But, then again, they're just amatures._ I thought as leaped lightly over the artificial creek and brought two great waves along to knock nine more out of bounds as the young man from earlier jumped at least ten feet into the air.

"Ohhh and a good effort from the Elemental Spirit but now he's dealing with our own resident airbender and reigning champion, the Phantom Flyer!" The commenter said, giving the audiance some flavor text.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, not many airbenders around anymore." I complimented.

"Not as much as you, bending more than one element. If I didn't know any better," devoid of his friendly tone, "I'd say that you were..." he trailed off. "Noooo. You can't be!"

"Oh hey, someone else who figured it out."

 **Akio**

Age: 19 (at death)

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Messy, somewhat short, silver.

Eye Color: Warm brown

Build: Average

Scars/Tattoos/Peircings: two bolts peirced in his right eyebrow.

Habits: Mischievous laughter when lying, throws hands behind his head for lack of anything better to do with his hands, dragging Kise into rather dangerous bouts of physical strength.

Likes: Food, parkour, and teasing Kise

Dislikes: Rules, being told to wait, being lied to

Personality/History: Often inpatient and carefree, Akio and Kise had been friends since they very young and he pretended to be oblivious as to why Kise got into so many fights. He always knew they were for his sake and that his friend couldn't control himself when others teased him for his unusual hair color. He was to marry a girl he had been dating since freshman year of high school, but was kidnapped by an unknown organization to use against Kise and was killed to awaken Kise's Avatar State so they could end the cicle permently. Takashi sometimes reminds Kise of his lost friend.


End file.
